Alena's Story
by Alex The Owl
Summary: The New Legend's black panther travels to the Nippon in Japan where the powers of the sun and moon goddesses are needed.
1. The Spirit of the Forests

**Here we go for Alena's story after leaving the Valley of Peace with Kasaiori and Mantis for the Celestial Plains. Before we start, I must warn you that this takes place in Japan, so don't complain if there's a lack of Chinese atmosphere.**

* * *

The black panther, eagle and mantis trio has been walking through the vast lands of Japan for many days. It was a big change in their habit as they met different kinds of people from those they were used to see in China and also had the chance to try all sorts of food, but it wasn't that bad.

After two weeks of walking, they finally arrived at the Celestial Plains according to the map Master Oogway joined to the scroll. Strangely, instead of the wonderful landscape with thousands of cherry trees that they though they would see, they arrived on a mountain top where the sky was completely dark with purple winds flying all around.

"Huh, where are we?" Mantis asked, scratching the back of his green head with his plier. "I though the place Master Oogway described was supposed to be beautiful, not somehow creepy."

"I can sense something in this place. Something evil..." Kasaiori said. The strong wind was making her orange feathers and vest dancing on their own. She turned to look at her friend. "What do you think about it, Alena?"

The black panther girl lowered her hood to reveal her feline face which was more serious than ever. She rubbed her glooved hands together and shivered a bit as the wind was flying over her unprocted stomach and legs.

"We reached our destination..."

 **ALENA'S STORY**

 _"Who are you, travelers?"_ A strange voice asked.

The trio immediately turned around and got face-to-face with a strange being. A pink female wolf dressed in a kimono of the same color. She had a very cute face and two long hair tuff on her head that werelonger than Crane's wings. Her eyes were completely black and, strangely, two green leaves were covering her chest which her dress failed to do and she was floating above the ground. The three friends could sense a special energy coming from this being.

"W-Who are you?" Mantis asked in surprise before the look of someone looking at a gorgeous girl took place on his face. Kasaiori gave him a small slap with her wing.

"Dude! She asked us this question first. Sorry, my name is Kasaiori: this is Master Mantis and Alena. We are from the Valley Of Peace in China and we are searching for the Celestial Plains."

 _"Well, you've reached your destination. This is the Celestial Plains... Or rather a shadow of what it used to be..."_ She said in a sad tone.

"What do you mean by that?" Alena asked curiously. "And I don't think you've introduced yourself."

 _"You're right. I am Sakuya, Spirit of the Forests."_

"And beauty." Mantis though, still in trance.

 _"As for what happened to the Celestial Plains, I'm afraid you're gonna need a little story lesson to understand:_

 _You see, one hundred ago, in these plains existed a peaceful village named Kamiki which was known for its beautiful cherry trees. In fact, the Kamiki village is really close from here._

 _However, it also held a pretty dark secret: you see, the village was being haunted by Orochi, the legendary eight-headed dragon. To prevent him from destroying the village, a girl had to be given to him in sacrifice for every annual ceremony."_

"What?!" The trio exclaimed at the same time. "But that's horrible!" Kasaiori said.

 _"I know. The beast's body was high like a mountain and more solid than any armour ever built before. No villager dared resisting this scary monster._

 _That was until that day that the chosen girl to be sacrified happened to be the love interest of a warrior named Izagui. This last one refused to leave her to that horrible fate and went to the Cave of the Moon to face Orochi in person._

 _The scarlet eyes of Orochi's eight heads glared at Izagui. But he felt no fear and attacked with his sword and all of his heart. Unfortunately, no matter how many times he swung his weapon at the monster, it could just not pierce its skin. After fighting for hours, Izagui's body was getting heavy and he could no longer stand up._

 _As Orochi was ready to deal the finishing blow, it was the moment they decided to interfere - the goddess of the moon and the sun's one."_

This sentence caused Alena to look with wide eyes.

 _"Together, they managed to weaken Orochi long enough for Izagui to cut all of his heads with his sword. The curse that was haunting the village was finally removed._ _And as the battle was over, the sun was shining once again in the blue sky._

 _The goddesses congratulated Izagui for his bravery before leaving for the skies. Peace was back to the village. In honnor of their exploit, the villagers made two statues of the goddesses._

 _Izagui's sword was named "Tsukuyomi" and placed into the Cave of the Moon. The village could live in peace once again."_

"I feel like the bad part is about to come." Mantis mumbled.

 _"However, a few days ago, someone broke the seal of Tsukuyomi and allowed Orochi to be free once again. He waisted no time in unleashing the darkness upon the Plains once again._

 _The once blue sky became dark, the trees got destroyed, and all the villages succombed to the evil. All but one: the Kamiki village. It is I, Sakuya, Spirit of the Forests, who did everything I could to prevent the darkness from entering in here._

 _We must act fast: my powers have greatly weakened during those numerous years of protecting the village. I don't have much time remaining to live in this world."_

Suddenly, her gaze turned to Alena and she opened her eyes widely.

 _"Wait a minute..."_ She lifted her paw and pressed it against Alena's chest (no, it's not what you think). _"This Chi... No, those TWO Chi! I know them! They are the goddesse' ones. Where did you get them, young one?"_

Alena explained the Spirit of the Forest how she obtained the two Chi in the other world, during an interrupted eclipse ritual.

 _"Really?"_ Sakuya said with an interested look. _"Can I see this form that you talk about?"_

Alena nodded and closed her eyes to focus. Soon, she exploded with Chi and the right half of her body was now white with red markings while her right half was black with purple ones. The three others looked at her in surprise because of her new appearance and the energy coming from her.

 _"This energy...no doubt: you really have the Sun and Moon Chi. But if that's the case, then you can save the Celestial Plains!"_

"How?" Alena asked as she returned to her normal state.

Suddenly, the pink wolf made some movements with her paws and made two things appear in her them. In her left one was a jade-colored shield which had a circular form and some flames floating around it. The item in her other paw was a little bit less impressive: it looked like a simple paintbrush with nothing really special about it.

"What are these?" Kasaiori asked, looking at the two items with curiosity.

 _"This shield is called_ _Shensheng Taiyang Qiang_ (Divine Sun Shield) _. It was used by the Sun Goddess to fight off evil and bring light to the world. Looks like it goes rightfully to you now."_

She made the shield float over to the black panther who picked it up in her paws and looked at her reflexion in the jade metal for a moment before putting her new weapon on her back.

 _"And this is the_ _Yueguang Huajia_ (Moonlight Painter) _Brush. Do not get deceived by its appearance: it possess many powers which will be useful in your quest to save the Celestial Plains."_

She gave the little brush to Alena who twirled it between her fingers before putting it in her pocket. To her surprise, a big bottle appeared behind her and tied itself on her back with ropes.

 _"This is the bottle of divine ink you will use to have access to the brushe's powers. No go and save our world."_

"How must we do that?" Mantis asked as he jumped on Alena's shoulder.

The pink wolf turned around and pointed at the top of a mountain next to them. _"See this moutain? Go on top of it and use the_ _Yueguang Huajia Brush to draw a dragon in the sky. Yomigami, God of Rebirth and one of the 13 Divinities, shall help you advancing in your quest."_ Suddenly, Sakuya started shining pink. _"I hope we met again soon..."_

Without any more words, she faded into tens of flower petals that left in the wind. Mantis looked down in disapointement.

"Dude, don't feel down." Kasaiori said with patting the little bug with her wing. "You should already feel lucky to travel here with two girls, right?" She then looked at Alena. "We should do what Sakuya told us. Are you ready?"

Alena nodded with a smile. "Let's go!"

* * *

 **I think it should be evident by now, but to write this story, I got greatly inspired by "Okami", a video game made by Capcom.**

 **I played it recently and IT'S FREAKIN AWESOME! I found it was fitting well with Alena's new role as demi-moon and sun form.**


	2. Two brush divinities

**Okay, guys, I made a small mistake: the place where Alena and her friends arrived aren't the Celestial Plains: it's a country called the Nippon.**

* * *

As the Spirit of Forest, Sakuya, asked them to, Alena and her friends got to the top of the mountain where the sky was completely open to them. Somehow, they managed to see some stars through the darkness above them.

"Woah! You see these stars? It's been a while since we've seen such a beautiful night sky." Mantis remarked.

"Say, don't you have a feeling like all those stars are forming a constellation?" Kasaiori asked.

Indeed, now that she mentionned it, the visible stars did seemed like they were shaping something. It looked like a dragon. Alena took her Yueguang Huajia Brush in her paw and aimed it at the sky.

"You sure it can work?" Kasaiori asked.

"If Sakuya told us to do so, which other choice do we have?" She lifted her brush and plunged it into her bottle of divine ink before tracing it along the sky's visible stars.

Suddenly, a strange phenomenon happened: a huge light exploded from the stars and some kind of dragon took form and came flying toward the trio. While all this happened, the black sky took a golden color and the darkness seemed to have left. The dragon was all white with some red markings and carried four orbs in his four paws along with a big scroll in his tail.

His black eyes loomed over Alena. _"_ _Ô Alena..._

 _Demigoddess of the sun and the night..._

 _Forgive me for hiding throughout all those years..._

 _But I, Yomigami, God of Rejuvenation, am really glad of this day where we are finally reunited._

 _After you left, the 13 spirits of the brush that were gathered into you, along myself, have spread around the world of the mortal beings and since stray with no particular purpose._

 _Having become a constellation, I've been waiting patiently your return..._

 _Time has come for you to search and retrive all the techniques of your brush that has been lost..._

 _Alena...only your power shall restore the light that has been lost."_

Suddenly, the dragon turned into a ball of light with a Japanese symbol in the middle and entered the black panther. Things suddenly returned back to normal with the dark sky and all.

"For the sake of brushes!" Kasaiori suddenly exclaimed. "That was Yomigami, the God of Rejuvenation!"

"How do you know that?" Mantis asked.

"I've studied Japan's mtyhes and culture a lot in my life as I always though this country was interesting." The eagle admitted with rubbing her head feathers. "But wait, that means he gave you his power?"

The black panther nodded. "Yes: I can feel something new inside me."

"So, you can rejuvinate things? That's cool!" Mantis said in excitation. "Why don't you try with...this for example!" He said and pointed at a nearby bush which seemed dead.

Alena took out her paintbrush and used it on the brush that suddenly became green again, as if it was new.

"Woah! It worked!" Kasaiori exclaimed with an amazed look on her face. "You can rejuvinate things now, Alena!"

"Yup, that's gonna be useful." She nodded with a smile and putted her paintbrush back in her pocket. "Now, let's continue our way."

So, the trio advanced farther into the hill until they arrived on a path that led to a series of staircases. They climbed them (which was easy as they were far from being as long as the Jade Palace's) and then walked past some bridges that went across a rather long river.

After a full minute, they arrived at the entrance of a cave that was lighten up by torches. Upon entering, the trio realized that a wall of wooden spikes blocked the entrance and prevented them from leaving. That was before realizing they were in a great grotto with a big rock statue of a wolf holding up a sword.

"Could it be..." Kasaiori mumbled. "...the famous Cave of Izagui? That's the sanctuary dedicated to the legendary hero Izagui! The same one Sakuya talked to us about."

"This looks more like ruins." Mantis said and pointed at the statue whose sword was broken. "Look, his sword has fallen into pieces. I don't think gods did a lot to protect this place."

"What about I try to fix the sword with the rejuvination technique?" Alena proposed to which her two companions nodded. So, she took her brush out and used her divine ink to trace a bar where the blade of the sword was missing.

Once she was done, the missing part of the sword was back and good as if it was new. Strangely, it started shining and the trio looked up at the opening above it to see many stars shining across the dark sky.

"Look! Another constellation!" Mantis pointed out.

The girls saw it too: there was one star missing. Alena once again used her paintbrush to fish the missing point. The sky once again turned golden as the constellation exploded with light and took form just like the previous one. This time, it was under the form of a rat with the same symbolic markings as Yomigami - all white with red. He had a sheath on his side and took out of it a huge sword, being an ancient Jomon-style tsurugi, with an underestimating red sheath of small size.

He stood on top of his big sword while looking at the trio, mainly Alena.

 _"_ _Ô Alena..._

 _Demigoddess of the sun and the night..._

 _Forgive my long absence..._

 _But with the demons that invaded those lands, I had to seek refuge into this sanctuary dedicated to old heroes..._

 _If my powers can help you, I, Tachigami, God of Weapons, am your servant..._

 _Use this sword with wisdom to defeat your enemies."_

The god rat then turned into a ball of light with a black Japanese symbol and entered Alena, just like Yomigami did. Then, the golden sky faded and they were back into the cave.

"Hey! That was Tachigami, one of the brush's divinities and master of the Power Slash technique!" Kasaiori exclaimed in excitation. "I never saw it, but apparently, it allows the user to cut anything - even rock."

"Really?" Mantis asked, a bit unsure. "What about you try it on the rock, up there?" He said, pointing to a big rock in the cave. "I'd like to see it."

Alena took her brush again and traced a straight line of divine ink across the rock which suddenly got cut into two, as if it had been made by an invisible sword.

"In...Incredible!" Mantis said, amazed. "I'm really impressed, black cat!"

"Black cat?" Alena asked with an eye brow raised.

"That's just a nickname. Now that you mastered the Power Slash, you can get us out of here. Come on, let's go save China!" The little bug said with enthisuasm and jumped on Kasaiori's shoulder.

For once, Alena agreed with him and traced another straight line to cut open the barrage of wooden spikes...

* * *

 **Alright, Alena won two new powers with her Celestial Brush! Time to go save Japan!**


	3. Yokais and problem at the Kamiki village

Alena and her two companions came out of the Izagui Cave after meeting the God of Weapons, Tachigami, who gave Alena a new brush technique called Power Slash which allowed her to cut anything with a simply line of divine ink.

"You know, guys, I think this power is gonna be very useful for my future fights." Alena said while looking at her brush. "Another step toward my quest to become stronger before returning to China."

Upon saying that, the whole trio felt a nostalgia feeling in their heart. As much as they found Japan to be a beautiful country, they still missed their old Valley of Peace and all their friends. But right now, it was no time ro feel sad.

Suddenly, a strange red energy wall appeared around and purple exploded around before strange people came out. They were monkey-like creatures of a small frame, with flesh and muscle of a sickly green shade. They also wore tattered green outfits with fluttering sleeves along with strange flutes. But their most noticeable aspect was their katakana mask with a red Japanese symbol on each.

"What the? Where those guys came from?" Mantis asked in surprise.

"Those are yokais!" Kasaiori exclaimed. "I read about them: they are demons who were part of Orochi's army during his reign of terror on the lands. Now that he's back, it's only logical that they are too!"

"Alena, you think it would be a good idea to use that divine shield Sakuya gave you?" Mantis asked as he along with his two friends got in fighting stances.

Luckily, there was only three yokais which they could fight in one-on-one fights. Mantis defeated the first one thanks to his speed; Kasaiori defeated the second one with her Kung Fu moves mixed with her fire attacks, and finally, Alena knocked the third one thanks to her shield which was surprisingly strong and knocked the yokai out with only two strikes.

"And stay down!" Mantis said to the enemies as they faded into green smoke.

"Looks like we're gonna have some obstacles to overcome before saving the Nippon." Kasaiori said and dusted her feathers off.

"What, don't tell me you were not expecting Orochi to put troubles on our path? 'Cause I was." Alena remarked as she re-putted her shield on her back. "Let's continue."

The trio did just that and continued walking down the path leading back to the hill. Once they arrived right at the spot where they first entered the Nippon, they noticed that there was a giant dark tree that wasn't present, when they first got here. One detail that caught their eyes was a giant pink fruit hanging on a branch.

"What's this fruit?" Kasaiori asked as she rubbed the back of her head in curiosity.

"Only one way to find out: cut it down, Alena." Mantis said.

The black panther girl nodded and used her brush and the Power Slash technique to cut the fruit from the branch. It fell on the ground and caused a strange phenomenon: an explosion of colorful leaves that turned the landscape from dark and depressing to green and beautiful. The three friends were surprised, but immediately understood that Sakuya was probably the one who putted her strength into this fruit.

"Little Sakuya...She really protected the village!" Mantis said. He then looked down and mumbled: "I would have given anything to see under that kimono," before taking back his serious look. "But the village isn't safe from those demons yet. Let's go down to the village and see how things are going!"

The two girls nodded and started making their way down the staircases toward the Kamiki village. On their way down, they arrived in a crossroad with the left way going up the hill and the right one going down the village between both there was a strange statue of a man with a box on the head trying to play a flute.

"What's that? I don't remember seeing a statue in here." Kasaiori remarked. "Regardless, let's keep going."

"No, let's follow this road." Alena said, pointing at the right one. "I'm curious about where it leads to."

Knowing Alena wouldn't change her mind, the mantis and eagle followed her up the path which lead them to a garden with a small pond and a balcony surrounded by trees. It's justly on this balcony that the three went as they got a pretty good view upon the dark horizon from there.

"You know, guys, I have a bad feeling about this place..." Kasaiori said. "The Kamiki village should be a beautiful place, according to the books I read. I don't know how things could go so wrong..."

After staying there in silence for a while, the trio left and took the path that lead down the village. The place was actually beautiful as it was a traditional village like the most they saw during their time in Japan with houses of woods, trees, and even a beautiful waterfall near a bridge that passed a river it produced. However, it would probably be attractive, if the villagers were not statues.

"There's no one alive in here?" Mantis asked as he poked one statue.

"Something's wrong: the village has returned, but the sky is always dark." Alena remarked. "You think it's also night time outside this village?" Then, something came into her mind. "Let's go back to the garden up there: maybe there will be a constellation that will help us!"

Seeing no other options, they followed Alena's plan and went back up to the garden and to the balcony. "This is no good." Mantis said, looking up at the black sky. "The sun isn't even shining...It's as dark as ink. All the villagers got petrified. Is it a curse from those yokais?" He asked. "I mean, it won't last forever, is it?"

"If only Alena could draw a sun in the sky with the Yueguang Huajia Brush." Kasaiori said while resting against a tree. She then noticed her two friends looking at her as if she said the smartest thing in the world. "Wait, you think...?"

"Only one way to find out!" The black panther said and used her brush to trace a circle of divine ink in the dark sky.

Suddenly, a beautiful, round red sun appeared and the sky turned blue again.

"What?!" Mantis shouted in surprise. "But of course! You possess the Sun Chi; I should have known it would have worked." Alena simply smiled at him with a nod. "How are you gonna call this technique?"

"How about the Divine Sun technique?" Kasaiori suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Alena replied and putted her brush back in her pocket. "Now let's get back to the village and see if things changed."

"Hmmm? Who are you?" Asked a voice from behind.

They turned around to see an old male goat with a white mustache and beard so large that we couldn't see his face. He was dressed in a blue vest with orange ropes tied around his waist and neckline. He was using a wooden stick to walk, but his most notable feature was a mandarin laying on top of his bald head, between his horns.

 **Elder of the Kamiki village, Grandpa Mandarin**

"A black panther? A mantis? An eagle?" He curiously said. "Did you just brought the sun back in the sky? Not, that's impossible. That's just an old story made for young kids."

Alena was about to answer back, but suddenly spotted three yokais on the hill near the garden. They jumped and were about to hurt the old goat, so alena quickly grabbed him and threw him away before he could get hurt.

"Did you really had to throw him away?" Mantis asked.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine." Alena said before getting in a fighting stance as the three yokais were getting near.


	4. Meeting Kushinada

Alena, Kasaiori and Mantis defeated the three yokais even faster than they did with the three previous ones. After they did it, the trap zone exploded with life energy that embraced the whole zone.

"Look! The pond has become clear again." Kasaiori pointed at the garden's pond. "It's because we defeated the demons in this zone. By doing so, we have restaured the powers of the kami that protected this zone. The people of the country call this a divine intervention." She explained.

"Woah! You are very passionate about the subject." Mantis remarked with a grin that made the female eagle giggle.

"Yes...in short, I wonder why there's so many demons around. And the Grandpa Mandarin that you threw away went toward the village: let's go see if he made it out alive."

"It was by reflex..." Alena grumbled under her breath as she followed her too friends toward the village.

So, the trio arrived at the Kamiki village where all the villagers were no longer statues, but active people doing their stuff. "Excuse-me!" A lady pig with a pretty round figure called out. She was in the middle of a small radish field. "Mind giving me an hand with my radishes here? I'm a bit tired."

"Huh, sorry, miss, we're a bit in a hurry there." Alena answered.

"Come on, my friends, I'm sure you have time to help an old lady like me. If you accept, I will give you some of my radishes."

"Actually, why don't you help her, Mantis?" Kasaiori said which surprised the bug. "We could use some more food for our journey."

"Why me?"

"You're the fastest of the group: it will be done easier."

Mantis sighed and went to help the lady pig with her radishes while the two other girls went to see the first house of the village. There was a sign at the entrance reading: "House of the elder". (Kasaiori can read in Japanese)

"That must be the Grandpa Mandarin's house." The eagle remarked.

"I just hope I didn't killed him. I wonder where he is?" The black panther said and scratched her stomach a bit.

As they walked pass the house, they bumped into a small pig kid with a blue dress that was holding a kite of the same colour. He was followed by a brown female dog dressed exactly like him, but with a purple cape tied around her neck that had a Japanese symbol written on the back.

"Hmm? A wolf and a panther? You look pretty weakling." This remark slightly annoyed both girls. "I'm Mushikai and this is my best friend Hayabusa. Wanna play with us?"

"Sorry, we got some business to do in here." Alena declined.

The two girls then made their way to the next house where a sign was reading: "Sake reserve".

"What's sake?" Alena asked curiously.

"It's a drink made by fermenting rice that has been polished to remove the bran. Unlike wine, in which alcohol is produced by fermenting sugar that is naturally present in fruit, typically grapes, sake is produced by a brewing process more akin to that of beer, where starch is converted into sugars which ferment into alcohol." Kasaiori explained. Decidedly, she really knew everything about Japan's culture.

They entered the house by pushing the curtains and found themselves into a room with nothing really special outside of a huge tank filled with a liquid. Judging by the smell, they guessed it was sake.

"Wanna try some?" Kasaiori asked with a grin.

"Whoa, whoa! Hold on, it's not the moment to be drunk nor to be seen as thieves by the villagers. Let's just get out of here." Alena said and dragged both of them outside.

The next thing that caught their attention was a small cornfield located right next to an house that had a broken windmill. There was a beautiful female wolf with white fur working in the field. She was wearing yellow and red kimono patterned with rice grains on the sleeves, as well as a red hakama, presumably to keep her kimono clean. Her long kimono sleeves were tied at the bottoms probably for the same reason. She also wore three bales of rice on her head. Kasaiori knew that it was to mark her title as a sake master.

She immediately ran at Alena and Kasaiori upon seeing them. "Oh! What beautiful creatures you are! What are your names?"

"I'm Alena and this is Kasaiori." She answered and they bowed together.

"My name is Kushinada. Nice to meet you both."

 **Kushinada, the sake merchant**

"You were working in this cornfield?" Kasaiori asked.

She nodded. "Yes. This is where I grow the rice for my sake." She then took a sad expression. "Unfortunately, I'm alone to work. I wanted my best friend, Reiya, to help, but he's sleeping like the bear that he is."

"Who's Reiya?" Alena asked out of curiosity.

"He's always walking around with a huge sword on his back. He's training really hard. He always tell that he's the descendant of Izagui, the hero who killed Orochi 100 years ago. And he ADORE sake. He comes here to buy some very often."

"I'm starting having ideas of the kind of guy he is." Alena mumbled to Kasaiori who nodded.

"Only, the problem is that I don't have much sake to sell, this season."

"Why's that?"

"Well, some of those stupid demons attacked the village recently and destroyed my windmill." She said with pointing at her broken windmill. "The problem is that I cannot prepare the rice for my sake without it. Looks like the village is gonna spend a whole year drinking water."

Alena exchanged a smile with her eagle friend before putting a paw on Kushinada's shoulder. "I think I can fix that."

Taking out her brush, she used the Rejuvination technique to fix her windmill. This surprised the wolfess a lot.

"My windmill! It's fixed! How did you do that?!"

Alena explained to Kushinada that she was the demigoddess of sun and moon and the powers of her Yueguang Huajia Brush.

"You really are the demigoddess of the sun and moon? This is wonderful! So much that I don't know what to say!" The wolfess exclaimed in joy before calming down. "Excuse my reaction: it's not given to all to meet a divine being in person. I'm gonna make sake now. I'll give you my best, just come back later." With that, she left back to take care of her rice.

Alena and Kasaiori decided to go help Mantis finish with the radices while Kushinada was making her sake.

* * *

 **I sure hope you're enjoying this story so far, guys.**

 **"Reiya" is a Japanese word that means:** **"pity, sympathize."**

 **Also, for TheDragonSaver and all the Okami players out there, I want to assure you that this story isn't gonna be a pure copycat: I'm gonna add some original stuff and not completely rip-off the game.**


	5. Recruiting Reiya

"Well, now, we got some good radishes for the journey." Mantis happily said and putted one last radish from the lady pig he helped's garden into Kasaiori's backpack. This last one was justly chewing on one.

"And they're even delicious that is!"

"Let's go see if Kushinada is done with the sake." Alena said and headed back toward the windmill house to go see their wolf friend.

Once they got inside, they saw her justly putting a vase of sake down among a huge rank of many other ones.

"Woah! You did this fast." Alena remarked.

"Yes, I can work faster with my windmill. And it's thanks to you." She affirmed with an adorable smile. "Say, if you don't mind, I'd have another favour to ask you." She said with going deeper into the house and came back with a golden vase filled with liquid.

"What's this?" Mantis asked as he jumped on the vase to see what was inside.

"It's my best preparation, the God's Sake. It's Reiya's favourite one. If you bring it to his house, I'm sure he'll come out and accept to help you out."

"Alright. Let's do this." Alena said as she took the vase and walked away with her two friends behind her.

They arrived at Reiya's house which stood out of the others by the fact that it was round, had a big gate at the entrance and a pretty big training backyard too. There was an entry sign reading: "House of Reiya, Greatest waior of all Nippon".

"Hey, he doesn't even know how to spell "warrior" correctly." Mantis remarked with a laugh.

"Reiya?!" Alena called out. "Come out: we need to talk about something!" She didn't received any answer. "Reiya! It's Kushinada that send us!" Still no answer. "REIYA!"

"Wait." Kasaiori said and putted a wing before her friend. "Let's do what Kushinada told us to do." She said and took the God's Sake vase which she putted down near the entrance. "Now, let's just wait..."

The trio waited for a few seconds before someone suddenly rushed out of the house and grabbed the vase which he started to drink. It was a big bear with brown fear and a round belly dressed in a purple shirt and shorts with an orange rope tied around his waist. He had black clouds tattoos on his huge arms, a big beard that transitioned into wing-shaped hair, and a big sword that has clearly been built into a tree.

After he was done drinking the sake, he let out a big sigh that smelled alcohol and looked at the trio before his house.

"The God's Sake, my favourite one! Greetings, my friends, I am Reiya, the greatest warrior in the Nippon. Who are you?"

"Hum, greetings, Reiya." Alena said with a bow. "My name's Alena, this is Kasaiori and Mantis. We're from China to-"

"Wait!" The bear interrupted her. "You guys are from China? My exploits have reached this country? Not that I'm surprised, considering all the things I've accomplished through my wonderful life..."

Mantis winced as they stopped listening to the bear showing-off. "Okay, I know that I'm not well-placed to judge, but even I think that he's egocentric." He said to which both girls nodded simultaneously.

"...So what is it that you seek me for, young travellers?" He finally ended.

Alena explained the whole situation concerning Orochi and why they came here to defeat him.

"So, if I got it correctly, you've traveled all the way here from China to defeat the demon that my ancestor, Izagui, defeated 100 years ago?" He asked with his arms crossed.

"Yes, and we won't be against having some back up to do it. Are you in?" Kasaiori asked.

Reiya chuckled to himself. "I recognize that this a very dangerous mission and that, as the greatest warrior in Nippon, it is my duty to help all those who wishes to go in such quests. It is why, I, Reiya, Greatest warrior in the Nippon and descendant of the courageous Izagui, accepts to join your party." He then took a cool pose which didn't caused any reactions among the team.

"Okay..." Alena said. "At least he accepted to join the team. What should we do now?"

"Maybe let me give the way." They turned around to see Grandpa Mandarin arriving. He didn't seemed really damaged from the fall Alena caused.

"Grandpa Mandarin! Are you okay?" The black panther instantly asked. "Sorry for throwing you away like this: I was trying to save you."

"It's okay, it's okay." The old goat assured. "I might be old, but I'm still though." He then turned toward Reiya. "Well, well, I'm surprised to see you awake, Reiya. Weren't you busy sleeping like you usually do?"

"I wasn't sleeping, Grandpa! I was meditating! How many times do I have to tell you?" The bear said in a defensive tone.

The old goat chuckled at his reaction. "Anyways, you want to save our village from these demons, right?" They all nodded. "Well, to do it, you need to go bring the tree of Sakuya back to life. It's located outside the village, in the Shiro Plains. Skuya, Spirit of the Forests, planted it generations ago to protect our village from darkness, but with the whole Nippon falling to the evil power of Orochi, she's gotten too weak to keep it alive. However, if you, Alena, really is the Demigoddess of Sun and Moon, then you can use your powers to bring it back to life. Now go, my friends."

They all nodded and ran toward the village's exit. "Hey! Wait for me!" Reiya screamed as he ran behind them.

The quest to save the Nippon really started...


	6. Meeting a ronin

Right after leaving the village, our four heroes found themselves on the Shiro Plains which were absolutely gorgeous. Well, WOULD be, if the sky wasn't dark and the air super-cold with a feeling of evil floating around. Ever since they left the warmth of the Kamiki village, they didn't felt really comfortable around.

"Hey, hum, not that I'm tired or anything, but are we arriving soon?" Reiya asked.

"Dude, we left the village 5 minutes ago." Kasaiori replied.

"Oh, hum, yes, of course. I knew it, I asked simply to make sure you knew how to count the time and you are very good." The big bear clearly lied which annoyed the eagle girl.

"But seriously, are we there yet?" Mantis asked on the black panther's shoulder.

"We're not very far, but first, we must go through the forest of Green Bamboo." She replied and pointed forward to a vast forest of bamboo before them.

"You knew that bamboo is comestible? It's very good in soup or salad." Kasaiori pointed out.

"We know: the people at the Panda Village used to eat some all the time, remember?" Mantis responded before they entered the forest.

This last one was pretty silent and peaceful and the air wasn't too bad. They could almost forget that the country was under darkness' effect. Despite the calm, Mantis couldn't help but feel like they were being watched.

"Guys, I don't know about you, but I feel like something's watching us." The bug said and looked all around.

"You have nothing to worry about, my little bug friend." Reiya suddenly said. "For I, Reiya, descendant of the legendary Izagui and greatest warrior of the Nippon will defend-"

"Shh!" Alena suddenly silenced him and made evreyone stop.

"Hey! How dare you interrupt-" Reiya tried to protest, but was instantly shut down by an angry glare from the black panther.

"What's wrong, Alena?" Kasaiori whispered.

"I hear something..."

Now that she was mentionning it, it was true that they could hear a strange noise. It sounded like...a _flute_ melody? Who could play flute in this place?

It was only upon looking up that the group spotted a figure standing on one foot on top of a bamboo tree. From what they could see, it was a male chicken with pure white feathers and long crest ones that rested on his back. His attire consisted of a pink kimono with purple troussers around which was tied a rope connected to a sheath with a katana. He was currently holding a wooden flute in his wings which he was currently using to play a melody.

"Hark! The call of the heavens, the earth, the sea..." He mumbled barely loud enough for the group below to hear him. "They summon me forth to defeat evil!" He suddenly turned toward them with taking a pose. "Saisuke, the gods' gift to all people, is here! Hello!"

Our heroes just remained silent at the sudden irruption out of nowhere. Mantis eventually broke the silence by asking: "What's up with that guy?"

The chicken gazed over the group, more precisely over Alena. "That crimson shading and divine shield on your back... You look kinda weird, but I reckon you pack a punch, baby."

Alena wasn't sure if she was supposed to be charmed or insulted. "Hey! You think you're so special up there, huh?" Reiya screamed at him. "Get down here and talk face-to-face with the greatest warrior of Nippon, Reiya!"

The intruder, Saisuke, suddenly jumped off from the branch and was going to land into a lake. However, to everybody's surprise, he somehow slowed his fall before landing _on_ the water, as if he was walking on it.

"What the...?" Alena though.

Saisuke suddenly played a few notes with his flute before grabbing the tip of it with a wing and formed a blade made of light green energy from it.

"Hey! He made a sword with his flute!" Kasaiori said in shock.

"Yes." The chicken nodded. "This is how I get my point across, pun intended..." He then lifted his energy blade and a strong Chi started to emanate from him.

"This guy gives me the creeps." Mantis admitted. "Better keep an eye on him!"

Alena suddenly stepped forward, looking ready to fight. "Alena?" Kasaiori said.

"Excellent! I wouldn't have it any other way!" The chicken happily said. "Now, you should get an earful of my beloved sword! Behold, Pillow Talk!" He beamed with performing some moves with his sword whose name was now revealed, taking out his katana in his other wing in the process.

"Let's rock, baby! Like a certain demon hunter would say!"

Alena face-palmed herself and looked at the fourth wall. "Was that Devil May Cry reference really necessary?"

Putting that aside, Alena jumped to a small land in the middle of the lake where Saisuke also ran and clashed her shield against his two swords. While they were forcing against each other, the chicken gave her a seductive smile.

"You know you have a pretty face?"

Alena scoffed at his charming attempt and took her Divine Brush to use the Power Slash technique which Saisuke surprisingly blocked.

"I almost didn't saw that one coming! So you can use divine powers too? This is getting interesting!"

Taking her shield again, Alena attacked him in close combat again, but it was clear that he was far more experienced than her. Eventually, he knocked her back a bit after swinging his katana and leaving a small scratch across her stomach. She panted and glared at him.

"Alright, enough playing!" She though and turned on her Sun and Moon form, powering herself up.

Saisuke looked at her with a surprised look. "What's this technique?"

"This is no technique!" Kasaiori screamed at him. "She's the demigoddess of sun and moon and therefore can use their power!"

Saisuke looked surprised at first before smiling. "So you truly are the chosen one supposed to save us all, ye?" He then regained his two swords and bowed. "Well, I'm really glad I've finally found you!"

Everybody gave "WHAT?!" looks as Alena returned to her normal form.

"What are you talking about? And how do you know about me?"

He smiled at her. "I'm nothing more than a noble ronin wandering around the Nippon. It is therefore normal for me to hear rumors and facts. But I never expected to, one day, have the honnour to stand before a demigoddess. If you accept me, I'll be ready to help you in your quest." He said with another bow.

Alena turned toward Kasaiori who had flew up to the land. "What's a ronin?" She whispered.

"It's like a samurai, but with no master to serve."

Alena though about it and decided that all help was welcome. "Alright, I accept your help for this quest, Saisuke. We were on our way to go find the tree of Sakuya and use my powers to bring it back to life."

"It's your lucky day! I know exactly where that is! Let's go!" The chicken said and ran forward, the others following him.

"Whoa! This warrior is impressive! Almost as much as me!" Reiya said with a big smile.

Mantis sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Great: now, we have two annoying egomaniacs in the team..."


	7. Masters of Bombs and Medecine

Upon exiting the Green Bamboo Forest, the group arrived on a small road that was leading between two big rocks. However, they noticed an house to the left which was standing on the edge of the hill with the sea underneath. There was a sign at the entrance which Kasaiori decided to read.

"House of Tamaya, Master of Bombs and Creator of Fireworks." She rode.

"Creator of Fireworks?" Mantis said with a confused look. "I though the Royal Family of Gongmen were the ones who created fireworks?"

"We should go ask him about it." Reiya pointed out and was about to open the door, just as a huge explosion was heard from the inside and smoke jumped out from all the house's openings.

"What was that? Let's get in!" Alena said.

They quickly rushed into the house and found themselves in the middle of a strange scene: the house was unusual as there was a lot of equipement that Mantis saw at the firework's factory, during the fight against Shen all across the room and even formulas to make explosions on the walls. However, everything was upside down as there was two male goats, a tall and a small one, laying on the ground.

"Okay, that formula still need some innovation..." The tall one said. He had dark brown fur and was wearing a kind of straw helmet on his head with holes for his horns, a black vest that covered half of his upper body, but left the other half exposed, a pair of googles which were currently covered of dust, and bandages on his forearms.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Kasaiori asked as she helped him back up.

"No, I'm not okay, first, and second, I was trying a new formula to create a special bomb, but it didn't worked! I'm sure it's because Nuijiao gave me the wrong ingredients!" He said with pointing an accusating hoove at the little goat. This last one had grey fur and a green hat with holes for his horns too and troussers of the same colour.

"What are you talking about, Tamaya? I gave you everything you told me too!" He protested and got head-to-head with his friend.

"Then why did it explode, huh? Tell me!" He angrily replied, leaving a small awkward feeling around.

"Huh, say..." Mantis said which made the goats turn to look at him.

"Huh? A talking bug?!" He said before finally acknowledging the presence of the group. "For the love of cherries, where do I have my head for not introducing us! I am Tamaya the Master of Bombs and Creator of Fireworks!"

"Huh, but that's impossible: fireworks has been created by the Royal Family of Gongmen in China." Kasaiori interrupted his moment, but Reiya decided to present himself too.

"Nice to meet you, Tamaya! I am Reiya, descendant of the legend Izagui and greast warrior of Ni-"

He didn't got to finish his sentence as Saisuke jumped on his back, making him fall head first on the floor, and smiled innocently. "Nice to meet you, Tamaya: I am Saisuke. Who's your little friend?"

"I'm Nuijiao." He introduced himself. "Unlike this dumbhead, I'm specialized in medecine and not in bombs or fireworks."

"Okay..." Alena said. "Well, we were just passing by, but everything seems fine for you here, so we'll go. We need to bring back Sakuya's tree back to life." She said and was about to leave.

"Wait! The tree of Sakuya? What are you talking about? It's perfectly right, isn't it?" Tamaya said.

"Not since Orochi has returned, my friend." Saisuke said. This caused the two goats to widen their eyes.

"Orochi?! He's back?! How's that possible?!"

This caused the whole group to give dumbfounded looks. "Huh, he's been back for weeks." Saisuke pointed out.

"Oh boy! How long have we been locked in here, trying to make our new formulas?!" Tamaya started panicking.

The group explained them the whole situation and the two goats didn't liked it.

"So the Eight-headed Demon is back..." Tamaya said with looking down. "In that case, you're gonna need a lot of power to save our country! You can count of the Master of Bombs and Creator of Fireworks to help you!"

"And on the Mastrer of Medecine too!" Nuijiao added with a smile.

"Well, the more, the merrier, right?" Kasaiori said, a bit uncertain.

"Just let us pack up our things." Tamaya said as he and his friend left to go grab their equipement.

"I just hope they won't make everything explode..." Alena mumbled.

* * *

 **I'd like to benefit of this chapter to point out a few things:**

 **First, the name "Reiya" in Japanese is usually given to people who are methodical and always want to finish what they started. Needless to say it doesn't suit him at all XD**

 **Second, Kasaiori's name is a pun between "Kasai" that means "Fire" and "Tori" that means "Bird".**

 **Third, in Japanese culture, Tamaya is the name of the guy who indvented fireworks which explains why they sometimes scream this name during fireworks shows.**

 **Finally, "Nuijiao" translates to "Horns" in Chinese.**


	8. Saving the tree

After having Tamaya and Nuijiao join them, our group of heroes entered the small canyon and kept heading toward their destination. Somehow, they could sense the atmosphere around them getting more and more sinsiter with every minute passing by. Probably Orochi was spreading the darkness across the Nippon as the time was passing by.

During the walk, Reiya came beside Alena and mumbled: "Hum, Alena? Not that I'm worried or anything, but I sense something...evil around us. Do you think it's normal?"

"Yes: I can sense it too." The black panther nodded. "Orochi's influence over this country is getting stronger with ever minute. If we don't stop him, the Nippon could very well fall into insanity."

"Yes, but I will never allow it!" Reiya suddenly said with his overconfident tone. "This demon can come: Reiya, the greatest warrior of Nippon will..."

"Of course..." The black panther though with rolling her eyes.

"There it is!" Mantis suddenly shouted with poiting his plier forward as they arrived in a cul-de-sac where there was a huge cherry blossom tree that seemed to be half dead as the brown trunk was also half black and leafless.

"That's the tree of Sakuya?" Tamaya asked as he studied the tree closely.

"Yes, I can feel her presence in it. "Alena said and nodded. "However, I'm not sure to know how I can save this tree."

"But you have powers from the sun and moon goddesses, right?" Saisuke asked. "Surely you can do something with that brush of yours, darling."

"Hey! Look up there!" Kasaiori said and pointed up at the sky which was a bit dark. They all understood why as there was another visible constellation marked up there with two stars missing.

Knowing the drill, Alena took her brush and marked the two missing spots with divine ink. Instantly, a colored explosion occured and the sky turned golden as a white monkey with red markings with a golden shò in hands came down. He sat down and smiled at Alena.

 _"Ô Alena..._

 _Demigoddess of the sun and the night..._

 _Accept my_ _gratitude for freeing me from this long sleep..._

 _I offer you this humble gift in exchange of your great goodness..._

 _I, Sakigami, one of the flora's divinities, give you my power..._

 _Use it correctly."_

Just like the others, Sakigami turned into a ball of light with a Japanese symbol in the middle and entered Alena. Things suddenly returned back to normal with the dark sky and all.

"T-That was Sakigami! One of flora's gods!" Kasaiori exclaimed. "Apparently, the Flowering technique can bring back flowers to life by drawing circles on dead trees."

"Hey!" Mantis joined in. "Maybe you can bring back this tree with it!" He said, poiting to Sakuya's tree. "Try it!"

She was gonna do just that, but before being able to, the zone was suddenly filled with evil energy and green Yokais appeared everywhere, surrounding the group.

"W-What are these?!" Tamaya asked in shock.

"Those are Yokais! Demons working for Orochi!" Alena said as she grabbed her divine shield while her two friends got in fighting stances, Reiya and Saisuke thook out their swords, and Tamaya took a slingshot in his hands. This earned him a dumbfounded look from his friends.

"You're not gonna fight with a simple slingshot, are ya?" Saisuke said without lowering his weapons.

Before he could get an answer, the Yokais started attacking with their flutes, swinging them at the group. Using his huge strength and sword, Reiya quickly dispatched of all those who tried to attack him. Saisuke got pretty much the same result though it was thanks to his agility with his two swords.

Tayama was using his slingshot to shoot small explosive bills at the Yokais, sometimes searching in his side bags to throw bombs. Nuijiao ate a pill that made him grow in size and gave him arms big enough to smash them away with ease.

Kasaiori mixed her Kung Fu techniques with her fire powers to beat all those who attacked her with some backup from Mantis. Alena was making the best out of everyone with all the powers she gained through the journey. Before long, all the Yokais were defeated and faded into smoke.

"Yes! Fall before the power of my sword!" Reiya said in triumph with rising his sword in victory.

"Well, that sure was a good warm up." Saisuke shrugged with regaining his katana and Pillow Talk sword. "Can we save this tree now?"

Alena nodded and took out her brush with which she traced a circle on the tree without getting interrupted this time. The tree exploded with a pink light and cherry blossom petals appeared on the tree branches with some even started floating all around in the wind. The explosion also seemed to have banished all the darkness in the zone as the sky became blue and the evil presence disappeared.

"Whoa! What just happened?" Nuijia asked.

"It's a divine intervention." Kasaiori responded. "By defeating the Yokais and bringing back Sakuya's presence, the evil influence was pushed out of this zone." She explained.

 _"Exactly, my friends..."_

Everybody turned around and saw a ball of pink light shining in the air from which flower petals were emanating. Soon, it took the form of a familiar wolfess: it was Sakuya! However, her appearance changed as she was now dressed in a pink loincloth with a bra made of two big leaves.

"S-Sakuya!" Mantis said with wide eyes, trying not to stare at her too long. "You're alive! And, hum...You look in great shape!" Kasaiori gave him a little nudge, knowing what he meant by that.

 _"Little bug..."_ The Spirit of Forests said with a cute giggle. _"Words are not enough to describe my gratefulness. I cannot garantee that the Nippon is saved, but I wish you good luck in your mission. I will stay in here and protect the village as good as I can."_

She exploded with light and disappeared, leaving flower petals behind. If Alena, Kasaiori and Mantis were smiling happily, the others were rather confused.

"Who was this beauty?" Saisuke asked.

"It was Sakuya, the Spirit of Forests." Alena said. "She helped us a lot since our arrival."

"You've known such a beautiful girl all this time and you never told us!" Reiya exclaimed in disgrace.

"Just for the record, it was the first time we see her with this dress; she used to wear a pink kimono." Mantis defended himself.

"Enough with the cute lady talking." Alena interrupted. "Let's go back to the Kamiki village and announce them the news."

* * *

 **Don't judge me: Sakuya had this dress change in the game!**


	9. Taking a break

The group returned to the Kamiki village and announced that they saved Sakuya's life and removed the darkness' effects from the whole zone. Needless to say that the whole group (Reiya taking more credit than the others) were praised as heroes and received a lot of thanks.

For the rest of the afternoon up to the night, Tamaya left for a free spot of the village to work on something new, leaving his partner in the village. Kushinada made her famous God's Sake which Reiya kept all for himself while Granny Mandarin, the wife of Mr. Mandarin, prepared sakura morochis, little cakes of sakura flowers, for everyone. Saisuke liked them so much that he decided to get closer to both Granny Mandarin and her husband.

Alena and Kasaiori were enjoying a good bath in an hot spring behind the village's waterfall. They decided that they deserved it after everything they did for the village.

"Awww, this is so good..." The female eagle sighed as she let the warm water relax her muscles.

"Yup..." The black panther nodded as she did the same. "It might be fun to beat bad guys, save the world and all, but it's also good to take a break once in a while..."

The two girls remained silent for many minutes until Alena opened her eyes and gasped upon seeing _Mantis_ in the water with them.

"Mantis?! What the (CENSORED) are you doing in here?!" Alena shouted as she was about to squash the bug.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Kasaiori said and lifted a wing to stop her. "I'm the one who invited him." She said and wrapped a wing around the little green bug.

Alena widened her eyes in shock as she took a moment before realizing what that was all about. "Wait a minute. you two...?" She said and pointed at them.

"Yes." Mantis simply said with a smile and nuzzled into the eagle's feathers.

"What the hell?!" Alena said in shock. "How is that even possible?"

"Well, I always had a little crush (Mantis winced a bit at her joke) on Mantis for many reasons. First, because he's cute, but also because he doesn't let the people nor his size affect his confidence which is something that I absolutely admire." She explained and gently caressed her boyfriend's head with her other wing.

Alena totally didn't expected them to end up together, but shrugged it off and sat back down in the water. If her friends were happy together, she could only feel the same for them. Mantis only stayed for ten minutes before getting out.

"Okay, I have to go: Tamaya wants to see me for something. See ya later, Kasaiori." He said and jumped away.

The eagle waved her wing at him before turning to Alena who gave her a cheeky grin. "What?"

* * *

Mantis arrived to the garden up the village where Alena used her brush to bring back the sun for the first time. Tamaya was waiting on the balcony with a seemingly impatient look.

"There you are, pal! Where have you been? It has been twenty minutes since I arrived there!"

"Sorry, I just went to see my new girlfriend by the hot spring." He said with a clearly satisfied smile.

"Anyways," The goat interrupted him before he could go in deeper details. "the reason I asked you to come here is because I have something for you."

He then reached into his bag and took out a smaller bag which he could hold between his fingers. "Huh, what's this?" Mantis asked as he took the bag between his pliers.

"Search inside to see." Tamaya replied.

Obeying, Mantis dipped one of his pliers in the bag and actually grabbed something. He took out what seemed to be a small firework. "A firework?"

"Yes." Tamaya nodded. "This bag have the unique ability to produce fireworks in unlimited quantity. All you have to do is turn the rope on fire with your pliers."

Mantis did just that, turning on the rope thanks to his quickness and the firework was sent flying in the sky where it exploded. "Whoa! Too cool! But why did you gave it to me?"

"Well, considering Alena is the demigoddess of sun and moon, your girlfriend can shoot fire with her wings, Reiya have a giant sword and Saisuke have two cool ones, I though you were the one in need of an advantage."

"I have Earth Chi." Mantis replied with his eyes half-closed.

"Really? Sorry, I didn't saw you using it during your fight. Guess I'll just take my tool back then."

"No, no, no! It's alright, I actually like this weapon. Thanks." The little bug said and was going to leave when he ran into Nuijiao.

"Hey, guys. Granny Mandarin made sakura morochis for all of us!" The young goat happily said, holding little pink cakes in his hooves. "Wait, am I interrupting something?"

"Nah, Nuijiao, I justly finished talking with your friend." Mantis said and took one of the cakes which he took a bite from before talking again. "Say, while you're here, I'd like to know what was that pill you used that made you grow in size during our battle with the Yokais."

The goat smiled and took out seven small pills that looked like gum balls, each having a different color. "I'm not really good in combat due to learning medecine my whole life. To compensate this weakness, I fabricated those pills. Each one of them give me a specific power for a short ammount of time. This is why I carry many ones on me all the time."

"Cool." Mantis said with a smile. "Now, if you'll excuse-me, I'd like to show my new bag to my girlfriend. If I'm lucky, maybe I'll see her again before she and Alena put their clothes back on." He said with humping away, letting Nuijiao roll his eyes.

* * *

 **Kasaiori with Mantis, you didn't see that one coming, did ya?**


	10. Heroes vs Orochi

After a good night of rest, the peace of the Kamiki village got disturbed, the next morning, by a scream of panic. Everybody quickly awoke and met with Mr. Mandarin who was running around, covered in sweat.

"Everyone! Everyone! It's-She, that's horrible! How could this happen?!" He screamed nothing that the other could understand.

Alena walked to him and gave hima slap in the face while holding him by his vest. "Calm down, Mr. Mandarin! Just tell us what's going on!"

The old goat took a few deep breaths before talking. "I-It's Kushinada! She left the village to go get some ingredients to prepare sake, this morning. However, she never came back, so I went to check after her and..." He blinked his eyes really fast. "Oh god! Oh god! _He_ got her!..."

Alena looked at him curiously for a moment before suddenly widening her eyes. "Wait! You don't mean...?" Understanding who he was referring to, the black panther quickly let go of the old man and turned toward her friends. "We need to go after Kushinada! NOW!"

She didn't had to ask it twice as the whole group rushed out of the village. Soon, they arrived to the Shiro Plains and they spotted Kushinada laying unconscious underneath a giant bell which they didn't saw the last time they passed in this zone.

"Kushinada! My dear wolf! I'm coming!" Reiya screamed as he rushed toward her. However, Alena suddenly widened her eyes in fear.

"Reiya! Wait!"

Suddenly, a bareer of orange energy appeared around the unconscious wolfess and the bell. The ground started shaking and a platform suddenly started rising from the ground with both on top of it. From this platform came eight dragon heads that each had a different helmet on. The sky turned dark and the same dark presence they felt yesterday, only ten times stronger, came back.

As the bloody red eyes of the eight heads glared at our heroes, a voice was heard: _"It is good to see you again after so many decades, my archenemy..."_ He then realized something. _"Wait, you're neither the sun or moon goddess! Who are you?"_

Alena glared at him. "I'm their descendant and demigoddess of both sun and moon: Alena! You are Orochi, I suppose?"

The eight heads chuckled. _"Glad to see that even the new generation knows about my name... So it is you that has been trying to stop me from spreading my influence over this pathetic country?"_

"Yes, and I'm gonna put it to an alt NOW!" The black panther grabbed her paintbrush and tried to use her Power Slash technique, only for it to be blocked by a golden bareer. "What the...?"

"Hey! No fair! He's using an energy bareer! Coward!" Mantis angrily said.

 _"Too bad for you, but only the sword that killed me 100 years ago can pierce this bareer. I talk about Izagui's and he must be buried with it as we speak. So you have no chance against me..."_

Suddenly, a battle cry was heard and Reiya jumped with his big sword in paws. He smashed it against the bareer which broke up, much to the demon's surprise.

 _"What?! Impossible! How could you...? Who are you?"_

The bear simply crossed his arms. "Oh, I shall tell you who I am!" He cleared his throat and lifted his sword. "I am the descendant of Izagui! Behold! Reiya, the greatest warrior who ever lived!" He then pointed his blade toward the demon. "Hear me, vile serpent who would seek to harm a helpless woman! Your time is up! Feel the wrath of my trusty sword!"

Jumping forward, he swung his sword and managed to land a big scar on the face of one of the heads that started to bleed black blood. The monster groaned in pain.

 _"You shall pay for this!"_

"Alright, it's eight of his head against seven of us! We should be fine!" Alena said and took her divine shield.

 _"Seven? I only see six of you."_ Orochi pointed out.

It was only then that they realized that Tayama left to hide behind a rock. "I-I just saw a cute flower and though I could pick it!" He said with an innocent smile.

Having enough, Orochi went on the offensive and attacked each of the heroes with one head, seperating them from each other. The final battle started!

* * *

Saisuke took a pose while smiling at his enemy. "Hark! The call of the heavens, the earth, the sea... They summon me forth to defeat evil!" He never got to finish his entrance as the dragon head he was facing tried to bite him, forcing him to roll out of the way. "Hey! No respect for charismatic people!" He then released his energy blade from his flute while taking his katana in the other one. "Pillow Talk shall make you pay your disrespect!"

Orochi's head attacked with quick and powerful jets of fire which Saisuke managed to dodge with gracious moves and fought back by giving small but not very damaging cuts against the head.

"My, you have a solid head as I can see!" He remarked.

The head replied by shooting another jet of fire which the chicken dodged by jumping in the air. Deciding to finish this off, he started spinning with his two swords and went to give a deep cut behind Orochi's head which was a weak spot. A lot of blood came out and the head fell off dead.

"Magnificient! I see I did well to read-" The chicken said in victory but got interrupted by Alena.

"Don't reference Attack On You-know-what!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Nuijiao was busy avoiding another one of Orochi's head to stay alive. He eventually grabbed a pill from his pocket to eat it. "WALK PILL!" This turned him into a four-legged goat (like a real life one) and he gained in speed, allowing him to avoid the attacks.

Using his speed, he charged into the dragon head which didn't had much effect. "I see, I need more strength." The goat though and took another pill which he ate. "HEAVY PILL!"

This one turned him into a big muscled goat who managed to block Orochi's head as it came to bite him. It was then that Tamaya decided to get in by grabbing a bomb from his pocket which he rubbed on his arm to set it on fire and threw it on the ground. The explosion was followed by a huge red cloud of pepper smoke.

 _"My eyes! I can't see anything!"_ Orochi groaned in pain as he closed his crying eyes.

Tamaya took the opportunity to put Chi in his hoove and traced a red circle on the ground which summoned a red bomb which he threw into Orochi's open moth. The bomb explosed along the second head of the demon.

"We did it!" Nuijiao happily said.

"Thanks to me!" Tamaya said with a smile. "My formulas are so awesome!"


	11. Heroes vs Orochi part 2

_"So you're Izagui's descendant, are you?"_ Orochi's head said and scoffed. _"I can't say I'm impressed. You're far from being as impressive as him."_

"I know!" The bear said with rising his sword. "As close as I am to him, it's hard to be better than the greatest warrior in Japan's history!" Orochi simply sighed as Reiya didn't understood what he meant before attacking.

Instead of using his low speed, Reiya relied on his strength to block and cut all of Orochi's bite tentative and jets of fire with his sword. Somehow, none of the attacks left the slighest mark on the sword that was yet made of branch.

After a moment, Reiya started getting tired from the action as he wasn't fast enough to fight back. He then saw the figure of his unconscious wolfess under the bell and felt something rise into his chest. Suddenly, his sword got charged with purple energy.

"I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR HURTING MY KUSHINADAAAAAA!" Before Orochi could understand what was happening, his head fell on the ground, detached from the rest of his body. "YOU JUST TASTED REIYA'S ULTIMATE SLASH!"

* * *

Kasaiori was shooting a jet of fire against another one shot by Orochi. Unfortunately, her attack was weaker and the dragon's one was getting closer to her. As he though he had won, Orochi suddenly received a firework in the face from Mantis.

"Do not touch my girlfriend, you dirty dragon!" He screamed and took another firework from the bag on his back.

 _"Wait a second. Girlfriend? A bug have a bird for girlfriend?"_ Orochi asked with a dumbfounded look.

"Huh, yes?" The bug replied before getting serious again. "But that's none of your business!" He shot his firework, but the dragon managed to dodge it and replied with a jet of fire which Mantis blocked by creating an earth wall between himself and the attack.

 _"You cannot beat me, you pathetic little bug! You're too small!"_ At this provocation, Mantis started moving all the head with his huge speed. _"My skin is too solid - and too big for you! You will never be able to pierce it!"_

Suddenly, he found himself unable to move his head and fell flat on the ground. Mantis smirked on top of him. "Maybe I can't pierce it, but I can still reach your nerve points and neutralize them, pal!" He happily said as Kasaiori walked forward, using her wing to make a fire sword.

 _"No! Wait!"_ He begged before the eagle cut his head with her fire sword.

"You shouldn't have let success get to your head, dude!" Mantis said and started laughing. "Get it? "To your head"?"

Kasaiori simply rolled her eyes and gave a kiss to her boyfriend.

* * *

There was only Alena left. The problem was that she had to face not one but TWO heads at the same time which wasn't easy at all. Between jumping around to dodge and using her shield to block, she had little room to fight back. She had to get all out, if she wanted to win!

Closing her eyes, the black panther activated her Eclipse form, half of her body now being white with red markings and the other half black with purple ones.

 _"I do recognize these Chi..."_ Orochi said. _"They belong to those crazy goddesses who defeated me along Izagui 100 years ago."_

"And now, I'm gonna use them to beat you once more!" She moved faster now and dodged all the fire jets shot at her.

She used her shield to smash one head in the back to stun it before giving a series of strikes to the other one, finishing it with with a Power Slash that cut the head in two. Unfortunately, the victory was short-lived as the other and final head regained its composure and pierced its feng into Alena's smaller shoulder, causing her to scream in pain.

She managed to break free, but the damage has already been done to her bleeding shoulder. Orochi's energy has managed to sink into her body and she was feeling the effects. "Crap..." She mumbled as her vision was getting blury and she started feeling dizzy.

 _"Alena!"_ The panther looked up and saw Sakuya in the sky. _"Alena! I can use some of my power to summon the moon in the sky, but that's the only help I can bring you!"_

Indeed, the half-moon appeared above her head, in the otherwise black sky. "Hum, okay? But how is it supposed to help me?" It was only after a few seconds that it clicked in her head. She reached into her top vest and grabbed the half-moon-shaped pendant that her friend, Karasu, gave her before leaving the other world. He told her that it could boost her power up under the moon, but also to avoid using it under a full moon under the risk of turning into a werewolf.

She let the pendant rest on her chest as it shone with a bright line and she found herself getting powered up high. "Alright! Time to finish this, Orochi!" She said as she charged her strongest attack: the Eclipse Burst.

Refusing to give up, the demon charged his mouth with red and black energy before shooting a final beam of evil energy. Alena shot her Eclipse Burst which easily overpowered the demon's attack and destroyed the head, defeating the demon once and for all.

After taking back from her efforts, Alena turned back to her normal form and dropped on her knees. She heard her friends congratulating her before she fell down and passed out...

* * *

 **Well, that's it! Orochi has been defeated! Japan is safe again! We'll conclude Alena's story in the next chapter, but tomorrow as I'm extremely tired right now...**


	12. Leave and look at the sky

**Time to finish this story which I hope you liked :)**

 **To Grey Coincidence: You're right. Don't worry; Saisuke will have his time.**

 **Dragonsaver: Yup, I wanted to take a chance with Mantis.**

 **JesseIR: It's called breaking the fourth wall.**

 **Grey Coincidence (again): It's okay, I respect your opinion. Thanks for supporting me up to that point.**

* * *

The fight drained all of Alena's energy which forced her to rest for twelve hours straight. When she finally woke up, her friends and the villagers announced her that Orochi has been defeated and that the Nippon was safe again. This called for a full day of celebrations with our heroes getting praise for their accomplishment. To Reiya's joy, his beloved Kushinada was alright and she was able to make good sake for the whole village. Good thing Alena and her friends were not into drinking.

It was only the day after that times of goodbyes came. Alena, Mantis and Kasaiori were gathered at the entrance, saying goodbye to the whole village.

"Thanks again for everything you did for us, Alena, Demigoddess of the Sun and Moon." Mr. Mandarin said gratefuly. "We shall never forget your passage at the Kamiki village."

"Don't mention it." The black panther said with a small blush before turning to Reiya who had an arm wrapped around Kushinada, Saisuke, Tamaya and Naijiao. "Thank you guys for helping us. I truly appreciated it."

"Aww, don't be so modest about your own actions, darling." The chicken said with a charismatic smile which made Alena blush a bit.

"You two, try not to get too...naughty." Kasaiori said toward Reiya and Kushinada who both blushed.

"We'll try." The wolfess said and giggled.

"So, you really were Izagui's descendant during all this time?" Mantis said.

"Of course. Why? You didn't believed me?" Reiya cocked an eye brow.

"Of course not: we all though you were laying just to get people's recognition." Mantis honestly said which made the bear grump a bit.

"We wish you good luck in the future, Mantis." Tamaya said, speaking for himself and Naijiao. "If you came back seeing us someday, I'll try to make new bomb formulas for you."

"I'll keep that in mind." The bug smiled.

"And be nice with your girlfriend, alright?" The other goat added.

"It should rather be me that had to be nice with him." The eagle said with a smirk before nuzzling against the little bug.

"We should head back to the Valley of Peace now. I received words that some of our friends already arrived. But we'll come back someday. Bye!" Alena said and waved her paw at the village who returned the gesture as the trio walked away.

Skuya was watching them from the sky and smiled. _"Thank you, young Alena..."_

* * *

 **(Free Will from One Piece: it's the ending 9 theme song)**

 ** _Aa hateshinaku tsuzuiteru sora no mukou ni_**

 _It's night time and, while Kasaiori and Mantis are sleeping together, Alena looks up at the sky_

 ** _Itsuka mita asu wo ima egaki hajimete iru_**

 _With the stars and full moon shining, Alena smiles_

 ** _Jibun ni makesou ni naru hi mo aru_**

 _We see Reiya sleeping next to many vases of sake_

 ** _Sonna toki wa atatakana basho ga atta_**

 _Saisuke is playing flute in the Green Bamboo Forest while Tamaya is making fireworks in his house along with Naijiao helping him_

 ** _Hokoreru mono itsumo kitto_**

 ** _Boku no senaka oshite kureta yo ne ?_**

 _Alena wake up her two friends who are surprised and look at the beautiful with her_

 ** _Ah hoshitachi ga furisosogu kono sora no shita_**

 ** _Nido to nai..._**

 _Everything ends as the trio watches a shooting star passing in the sky and Alena looked down at her neck pendant..._

* * *

 **Finish! Hope you enjoyed this story. Only Toka's remaining before our heroes can get back together :)**


End file.
